Postdata, marimacho
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Primero, la historia de amor de un escritor de lemons y una de sus lectoras. Y luego, la propia aventura que este escribe sobre Akane y su cuerpo que se vuelve literalmente transparente. Cualquiera que eche un vistazo podrá ver ahora sus recuerdos y pensamientos como si de un vídeo se tratase. ¿Se animará Ranma a intentar fisgar en la intimidad de Akane? ¿Le dejará ella?
1. Chapter 1

Tres veces conocí por vez primera a _Lord mangaka_ y las tres veces pensé erróneamente que se trataba del típico troll engreido. La primera fue al ver su nombre de usuario adherido al rótulo de author de un nuevo fic de Ranma ½. ¿Quién podría culparme en ese entonces? ¿Con ese apodo…?

Recuerdo perfectamente la escena. Sally y yo habíamos bebido nuestros últimos capuchinos de la mañana de un sorbo, intentando volver de la cafetería unos minutos antes que el jefe. El objetivo era el mismo de siempre: chequear si alguien del otro lado del charco había publicado algo mientras nosotras trabajábamos. Y efectivamente encontré uno, solo que era de mi misma zona horaria: Madrid. Al principio pensé que estaría desempleado; estado casi normal dada la situación global. Aunque después me sedujo la idea de que se hubiese escabullido de su trabajo como nosotras luego de tomarse un café. Y hasta aquí llegó la simpatía que pude sentir por él. En cuanto leí su nombre de usuario no pude más que soltar una risita de desprecio.

-Mirá, Sally. ¡Si será presuntuoso! -comencé mi ataque-. "Mangaka" se pone…pero si escribe fics…y no se detiene allí…¡nooo! Por el contrario se autoincluye en la nobleza de los mangakas. ¡Nerd tendrá que ser!

Cuando Sally se asomó a la pantalla y vio su nombre en ella, los ojos se le abrieron como si se tratara de la noticia más guay que pudieran darle. Luego, ensayó un gesto de desagrado que no le conocía. De tan buena y simpática que era mi amiga, a menudo parecía tonta. Jamás le había visto así…bueno, en fin…¿¡ofendida!?

-Pues a mi, _Lord Mangaka_ -enfatizó cada una de las sílabas de su apodo- me parece de lo más tierno.

-¿Le conoces?

-¡Claro! -exclamó con un tono de voz cercano a un gritito colérico- Es una celebridad en este mundillo. Ha escrito fics sobre casi todo. Y todos románticos hasta la médula. Además…¿cómo podría explicarlo? Tiene un no se qué erótico en el vocabulario que me pone…no sé. Parece magia. Y por fin le ha tocado la hora a Rumiko… ¡Ahora que caigo! -me miró con suspicacia- ¿Tú solo lees fics de Ranma y Akane, verdad? ¡Por eso no le conoces! Y eso que es más famoso que la James de las cincuenta sombras…¿No habrás visto su perfil tampoco? Soltero, joven, "hetero" hasta dónde yo sé.

-¿Esa de las cincuenta sombras quién es?

-¡Eres un caso perdido, Aurora! ¡Perdido! Da igual. Ven conmigo.

A continuación Sally me empujó -mejor dicho, me arrastró- hasta su ordenador, tres escritorios a la izquierda, y me obligó a loguearme allí.

-Oye que…nos van a ver. El jefe viene…

-Tonterías con dos minutos te sobra para desasnarte. Mirá, está aquí en favoritos. Lee: "El secreto de Sakura".

-Pero..pe…-tartamudeé.

-¡Qué leas!

-No creo que me guste. De Naruto no sé nada…Refréscame la memoria por lo menos, ¿quién era el tal Shinosuke?

-Sasuske, Aurorita, por favor. Sasuske. El mejor amigo…el que se volvió malo. ¿No te acuerdas que te lo cuento siempre?

-¿Y en qué se transforma?

Sally volvió a cogerme la mano, la puso sobre el ratón de su ordenador y me obligó a cliquear sobre el título del fic.

-¡No puedes ser tan cerrada! Tampoco te va a pasar nada por leer otras cosas. Tómame el pelo si te apetece, pero de aquí no te vas sin leer este párrafo -señaló la pantalla mientras su expresión de enojo, el que le había causado yo, se iba transformando poco a poco en uno de satisfacción, más bien de lascivia diría yo-.

-De acuerdo…

Cinco minutos después tuve que rendirme a la evidencia de que Sally tenía razón y que el bueno de _Lord Mangaka_ se tenía bien ganado el apodo. En fin, que escribía con cierta sutileza. No solo eso…sus historias encajaban perfectamente con lo que yo iba a buscar: nada de crossovers ni de personajes secundarios mezclados con principales. El de Ranma y Akane en cuenstión narraba el lento y delicioso avance de la pareja hacia su destino idílico, con alguna que otra escenita subida de tono -bordeando el lemon sin llegar a tocarlo nunca-. Y, por supuesto, frases jugosas a raudales y escenas románticas no interrumpidas por la maldad de Rumiko. En suma, algo con lo que entretenerse y soñar con que algún día, aunque hayan pasado más de quince años, Rumiko reescribirá el final abierto y les permitirá a Ranma y Akane ser felices.

Durante la semana siguiente Sally le narró en tono triunfal a todas y cada una de sus amigas cómo había conseguido la proeza de "librarme de mi pequeño cuarto cerrado de lecturas" y que yo ya era capaz de entender el triste triángulo amoroso de Sakura, Sasuske y Naruto. La verdad era que no del todo, pero ¿quién iba a animarse a contradecirle? Desde luego no sería yo, so pena de tener que aguantarle dos horas más de didácticas explicaciones. Al final, gracias a su nuevo fic sobre Ranma, fui incluida a la fuerza en su club de fans del que yo ni conocía su existencia. Marie, Carla, las quince secretarias del quinto piso y hasta Laurita de recepción. A todas y cada una de ellas les importaba un bledo la correcta caracterización de los personajes de los fanfics. Y de ninguna manera compartían mis justas motivaciones para leer. Si yo iba a buscar el final feliz y cerrado que la mala de Takahashi se había negado a darme, las otras iban a por el lemon y cuanto más soez y burdo fuera, pues mejor. _Lord Mangaka_ era una rara excepción. Les gustaba porque atesoraban la tonta ilusión de follárselo como si se tratara de un perrito faldero que necesitaba de su experiencia para convertirse en un hombre.

La segunda vez que le conocí, fue en el trabajo. Yo todavía no lo sabía pero de ninguna manera se me podía comparar con las cientos de "fanáticas" de _Lord mangaka _comunes. Mi situación era un tanto diferente: le veía a cada instante y sin saberlo. Vamos, que me había convertido en la típica Luisa Lane, ignorando a diario al bueno de Mosquera Barrios, mientras aguardaba a que _Lord Mangaka_ publicara un nuevo capítulo. Tampoco era que Mosquera Barrios me resultara del todo indiferente, a decir verdad, pero no sé…a simple vista parecía que le faltaba cierta chispa. Y no, no era timidez. Hablaba hasta por los codos…pero de mecánica, futbol, la política económica de la empresa, etc. En suma, didáctico y culto pero aburrido si le oías más de cinco minutos. Tampoco podía negarse que su mentón excesivamente puntiagudo y sus ojos tan firmemente abiertos que parecía que no pestañeaba jamás, le daban cierto aire glacial de nobleza perdida. Creo que un poco me gustaba.

Desde luego comparado con _Lord Mangaka_, desde la óptica de Sally, eran el día y la noche. A menudo tenía que huir de ella de pura vergüenza porque se había aficionado a declamar en público.

-Sudar de placer -solía recitar Sally de memoria-, perforar las barreras del silencio y atenazar sus labios a sus curvas. En eso y solo eso pensaba Ranma aunque por fuera solo pronunciara tontos reproches a su amada. Akane intentaba ignorarle, centrarse en sus palabras agresivas para no mirar, pero ya el estado inflamado de su prometido era demasiado evidente. Imposible ocultarlo en esa pose en que su estaca casi rozaba sus muslos. A Akane simplemente se le caía la mirada hacia abajo. Y Ranma, que bien advertía cómo le comían con la vista, cómo le desnudaban con los ojos, ya había puesto el piloto automático en su cerebro. Insulto tras insulto brotaban de su boca mientras aquello de allí abajo describía un semicírculo que terminaba apuntando al cielo…

Laurita y Marie le seguían el juego, citando pasajes de otros fics hasta que yo huía despavorida. Prefería mil veces pasar el tiempo oyendo a Mosquera Barrios divagar sobre la condición física del Alcorcón que pasar un segundo más con ellas. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se cumplió el año entero de conocernos que descubrí que había algo mas tras esa máscara de insoportable seriedad inocua, una seriedad aplicada a los asuntos mundanos sin importancia y por tanto, la seriedad del engreido que se cree el mejor por simplemente sobresalir un poco de la media. Como digo, aquella seriedad se difuminó con un simple acto de generosidad que me dio a entender que a Mosquera Barrios, el creido sin remedio del trabajo, en realidad simplemente le gustaba el anonimato.

Fue durante la reunión para diseñar la nueva campaña de Vogue, justo antes de que se decidieran las nuevas promociones. Sally estaba radiante con sus mejores ropas: un minivestido fucsia de varias capas de vuelos con un escote drapeado en V. Aunque apenas lograba sostener entre sus temblorosos brazos las carpetas con nuestro plan. Yo, por mi parte iba más normalita -camisa y falda a juego- ya que estaba a cargo de la parte más discreta: el retroproyector, portátil y nuestra presentación en PowerPoint. Por el momento iba todo bien. Tan solo hablaba Rubiales y para exponer un proyecto poco original de los suyos. Un simple lavado de cara a la campaña anterior, haciendo menos hincapié en los productos más caros para no lucir ajenos a la realidad circundante.

El jefe, un cincuentón separado y regordete, le oía echado a un lado de su enorme butaca. Cada tanto asentía con la cabeza.

-Dígame, Rubiales, ¿qué recepción espera obtener con su proyecto?

-Básicamente, señor, apuntamos al mismo público de siempre. El más fiel. En épocas de crisis es primordial mimar al cliente de toda la vida…

-Vale. Suena bien. ¿Alguna otra idea?

Por supuesto que teníamos otra idea. Mucho mejor que la de Rubiales. Mejor dicho, exáctamente la contraria. Innovar. Aprovechar la crisis para llamar la atención de potenciales consumidores que por el descenso de calidad de la competencia comenzaban a sentirse desengañados. Atacar en lugar de defender.

-Disculpe, señor, nosot…

-Por cierto, Rubiales -me ignoró el jefe-, su presentación ha sido excelente. Me ha gustado las gráficas a mano. Le dan un toque artesanal adecuado sin perder modernidad.

_Tranquila, Aurora, tranquila_ -intenté calmarme-_. No te dejes avasallar por su machismo ni pierdas el control. Una escenita aquí y te tacharán de histérica para siempre. Tan solo insiste_.

-DISCULPE, señor, nosotras también ten…

-Bien, entonces si no hay más proyectos, podemos dar por terminada esta reunión. Ya es hora del cafecito de las 17:00 hs.

Fue entonces, cuando el jefe amagaba con levantarse, que noté por primera vez su presencia en la sala de reuniones. Se había hecho tan pequeño que casi no se le veía, escondido tras Toño y Gómez, el Vizcacha, pero Mosquera Barrios también estaba allí. Y lo noté porque se incorporó a una velocidad vertiginosa y le cerró el paso al jefe. Parecía mentira que un hombre tan grande como él, que literalmente tapaba toda la salida, fuera capaz al mismo tiempo de mimetizarse con el entorno al punto de perderse de vista.

-Luis, creo que Aurora y Sally desean exponer otro proyecto. Me lo han comentado antes de entrar y me parece que debería darles una oportunidad. Tienen buenas ideas.

-Hmpf. De acuerdo, Mosquera Barrios, le escucho.

"¡¿Le escucho!?" ¡¿A él!? Si era nuestro plan…Fue terminar de procesar aquella frase y perder el control. Mi mano derecha ya había soltado el portatil y mi boca ya estaba dispuesta a cantarle las mil y cuarenta cuando, de pronto, su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Aquella mirada que describí antes, tranquila y gentil pero al mismo tiempo igual de seria que siempre; fue la primera vez que me habló directo al corazón con sus ojos: primero debía exponer mi proyecto. Ya tendría tiempo después de ajustar cuentas con el cretino.

Media hora más tarde, la oficina entera nos aplaudía. Todos menos Rubiales que se retorcía la punta de la corbata intentando ocultar un evidente tic nervioso en los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Excelente, Mosquera Barrios, quiero que me deje una copia de su proyecto en la oficina el jueves.

El tarado del jefe insistía en atribuirle a él el mérito. Mejor. A Mosquera Barrios solo le faltaba para conquistar mi corazón, rematar la obra con una respuesta como esta: "Creo que ha habido un mal entendido, jefe. El proyecto es de Sally y Aurora. Yo solo me he inmiscuido en donde nadie me llamaba". Pero en su lugar solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Nos protegía? ¿O tan solo se hacía el bueno para llevarse el mérito de nuestro trabajo sin mover un dedo?

Sally era partidaría de la segunda opción.

-Ya verás cómo al final nos despojan de todo. No sé qué es peor si perder con Rubiales o convertirme en "secretaria" de ese tío aburrido.

En teoría, todo se resolvería hablando en la reunión del día siguiente. Y así, me pasé toda la noche en vela, pensando en la mejor manera de agradecerle por su gesto y al mismo tiempo dejarle bien en claro quién mandaba en el grupo. No contaba, sin embargo, con lo que estaba por ocurrir, algo que dejaría patas arriba a la oficina, me pondría en el ojo del huracán y relegaría a segundo plano la relevancia de "poner los puntos sobre las íes" a Mosquera Barrios. _Lord Mangaka_ publicaría el nuevo capítulo que cambiaría nuestras vidas. El que daría paso a que le conociera por tercera vez.

Al día siguiente a la mañana me levanté con el cuerpo un tanto adolorido por la falta de sueño. El stress del día anterior me había pasado factura. Supongo que aquello -mi estado de semisonambulismo de aquel día, explica en parte porqué me rompí una uña cortando el pan del desayuno y los otros dos o tres incidentes menores que me hicieron llegar tarde al trabajo: unos seis minutos diría yo. No se trataba de un monto demasiado alto como para que me regañaran pero si para perderme el inicio de la gran batahola -como la llamo yo-. Nadie absolutamente nadie estaba trabajando. Ni siquiera Laurita de recepción notó mi ausencia pues, muy a su pesar, no se hallaba en su puesto de trabajo. Por el contrario, me la encontré sentada en mi escritorio murmurándole cosas al oído a Sally. Detrás de ellas, unas veinte compañeras más de trabajo de todas las plantas imaginables del edificio, aguardaban su turno para ocupar su puesto junto a mi amiga.

-¿Qué tal, Laurita? -le saludé con una sonrisa.

La recepcionista giró su cuello en otra dirección, ignorando todos mis saludos y se despidió de Sally dejando escapar un sonoro gesto de desprecio: "Pssst".

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunté un tanto extrañada. Hasta donde yo sabía no éramos amigas pero tampoco le había hecho nunca nada. Más desconcertante aún, el rostro de Sally, sin llegar a esbozar una mueca de rechazo, me parecía más cercano al de la recepcionista que al de mi supuesta mejor amiga. Había enojo en sus ojos, sin llegar al odio. "Celos" diría yo.

-¿Que qué le pasa? ¿De verdad no lo sabés?

Meneé la cabeza dos veces, intentando lucir inocente -no lo tenía muy claro todavía pero ya sospechaba que por alguna extraña razón mi existencia entera se estaba juzgando en el edificio y el veredicto, irreversiblemente, sería culpable. ¿De qué? No lo sabía. De seguro algo gordo había pasado. Y ya no pude dudar más porque de inmediato Sally me cogió del brazo y me arrastró nuevamente hasta su ordenador sin pronunciar palabra.

-Hala, allí le tienes. El capítulo 23. ¿Lo has leído?

-No, yo…se me partió una uña…derramé el café…se me perdieron las pilas del control remoto.

Sally entrecerró los ojos y volvió a regalarme una mirada de angustia, idéntica a la de aquella vez en que insulté a _Lord Mangaka_.

-Por favor, lee el quinto párrafo, en el que describe el vestido de Yuka.

Esther de recursos humanos le palmeaba en el hombro como intentando consolarle. Yo procuraba leer con atención aunque, en honor a la verdad, casi ni podía concentrarme de tan grotesca que era la situación. Vale, sí, la minuciosa descripción del _Lord Mangaka_ no dejaba lugar a dudas. Yuka, una de las compañeras de Akane, se había ataviado con unas prendas idénticas a las que había elegido Sally para la reunión de ayer. ¿Y? ¿Dónde estaba la tragedia?

-¿No creeras que…?

-Por supuesto -me interrumpió Sally con la voz temblorosa-. ¡Soy Yuka!

-Sí, sí -agregó Esther-. Ya lo hemos comprobado. ¿Te acuerdas del capítulo 18 de hace tres meses? -Sally asentió con la cabeza manteniendo la pose trágica- También aparece Yuka con el mismo vestido. Y da la casualidad que nuestra Sally también lo usó el día anterior.

-Tonterías, amigas. Se trata de una casualidad. Si fuera así, querría decir que _Lord Mangaka_ es uno de nuestros comp…

Sendas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sally.

-Sí, sí. Soy Yuka. Estoy segura. Y será mejor que no te acerques a Laurita por un tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no debería acercarme?

Sally se mordió los labios…juraría que para atragantar un insulto dirigido a mi que estaba por colarse entre sus labios, y bajó quince párrafos más.

-Por que ella es Kodachi. Ya lo hemos chequeado, también. ¿No lo entiendes? Si tu mejor amiga es Yuka, ¿quién crees que eres tú? ¿Sayuri? Pues no. Vete haciendo a la idea: _Lord Mangaka_ trabaja aquí y está enamorado de ti, Akane.

A partir de entonces todo se torció para mí. El ambiente en el trabajo se hizo denso e irrespirable ¡Por Dios, Mario! Si tan solo te hubiese conocido antes que a _Lord Mangaka_…me hubiese ahorrado tantos líos…Pero no, la tercera vez que te conocí, amor mío, fue mucho después. La gente solo sabía de la existencia del insulso de Mosquera Barrios y del supuesto galán de los fanfics…¿pero de Mario? Creo que nadie. Yo fui la primera según siempre me dices. Y así habrá de ser, única explicación para que semejante bombón estuviese todavía libre con casi treinta años. Pero antes de conocerte por tercera vez, tuve que pasar por un verdadero calvario. Miraditas de desprecio, accidentes no tan accidentales de alguna compañera que casualmente me destrozaba el móvil o derramaba sus infusiones sobre mi blusa nueva pero sobre todo, el eterno y sordo murmullo a mis espaldas. Cada gesto, cada acción mía, era materia de crítica despiada. Ser Akane en la vida real podía describirse de cualquier manera menos como graciosa. Si por lo menos se me hubiese permitido defenderme con un gran mazo…pero no. El único que me defendía y sin saber por qué me atacaban, eras tú. Resulta gracioso en el fondo, ahora que ya todo acabó. Akane y Ranma fortalecieron su relación, paradójicamente gracias a la exhuberante oposición exterior y otro tanto pasó con nosotros. Eso sí al tarado, engreído e insoportable de _Lord Mangaka_ llegué a odiarlo. Por su culpa me torturaban…

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y tú? ¿Podrás explicarme alguna vez de una manera creíble cómo hiciste para escapar de su investigación? Porque, vamos; desde que supieron que trabajabas allí, removieron cielo, mar y tierra para hallarte. ¿De verdad no te enteraste de nada? Si hasta te publicaban comentarios más que directos preguntando por tu identidad en cada capítulo. Que si eras Jaimito de edición o hasta Tobías, el concerje. ¿Realmente quieres que crea que publicabas fanfics sin leer los comentarios de tus "admiradoras"? ¿Qué sentido tenía escribir online, entonces? Ah, sí, que solo mirabas las barritas diarias de lecturas y calculabas, estadísticamente hablando, cuántos más o cuántos menos te habían leído a partir de una modificación importante de tal o cual aspecto de la historia. ¡Hombre tenías que ser! ¡Aún siendo escritor te tiraban más los números que las palabras! Ya te imagino, ya. Seguro que cuando en el mundo virtual _Lord Mangaka _nos deleitaba con un capi subidito de tono y recibía quince reviews con todo tipo de insinuasiones de tontitas calenturientas, en la realidad, Mosquera Barrios tan solo se iba a "Traffic Stats" y exclamaba: "¡Bien! ¡Hoy me han leído en Brasil y Noruega también!". Mientras tanto, mi querido Mario debía de seguir escondido en su caparazón, esperando a que su Aurora abriera la caja de pandora de sus sentimientos. ¿Sois todos los hombres así de complicados? ¿O solo tú? Es decir, las diferencias entre _Aurora Tendo_, mi nick, y mi yo real son casi inexistentes. En cambio tú…peor que Ranma. Eso mismo. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que estás pensando realmente…ni siquiera ahora lo sé del todo.

¿Recuerdas cuando por fin te descubrí? Estábamos en tu casa. Nos habíamos reunido allí, por tercera vez en la semana para intentar llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo desligarte del proyecto de Vogue sin que el jefe aprovechara la ocasión para encargárselo a Rubiales. Solo que esta vez Sally tardaba en llegar y tú -o más bien tu subconsciente- habías dejado el portátil a mi cuidado mientras ibas a la cocina para prepararnos un café. Desde luego yo no sabía que tú eras _Lord Mangaka_ ni tú, que yo solía conectarme compulsivamente a fanficition-net sin pedir permiso a nadie. Estaba segura de que _Alosha_ o _Aguidea _estaban por publicar. Con un poco de suerte, las dos. Así que ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando encontré el portal en la pestaña de marcadores y cuando vi que se logueaba automáticamente con tu inconfundible nombre de usuario. Justo entonces, irrumpiste en el salón con una bandeja entre las manos y una cara de "yo no fui" que hasta daba risa.

-Ha sido idea de mi psicoanalista -confesaste con un hilo de voz-. Me sugirió que debía entrenar mi resistencia al "qué dirán" en un entorno cerrado. Que me buscara un sitio que me permitiera escapar al anonimato cuando quisiera. Sobre todo, que procurara ser lo más ridículo y pedante posible. Llegar al extremo de ser yo mismo el que me riera de mi. En parte ha funcionado. Si he vencido mi miedo a usar el nick más petulante que pude imaginar, "_Lord Mangaka_", y me he animado a publicar online historias de contenido sexual explícito, parece que ya nada me dará vergüenza en el futuro. ¿Después de esto, cuánto más fácil será para un hombre tímido como yo, buscar a la mujer que amo en silencio y simplemente abrirle mi corazón?

_¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! _-pensé sin hacer demasiado caso al resto de tu frase-_ ese nombre de usuario no podía ser real. Nadie es tan ridículamente engreído._

Y luego te miré. Tu atenta expresión aguardaba una respuesta por mi parte con infinita ternura.

-No estoy segura si te resultará tan fácil como crees -repuse algo sorprendida-. En el fondo todavía no te animas a contestar los _reviews_ de esas guarras. Lo sé porque Sally ha realizado una encuesta. No le contestas a nadie.

-Ni los leo.

-Por eso. No sé hasta qué punto has superado tus miedos. Cuando la encuentres, digo, a la que amas en silencio, deberías intentar ser sincero con ella. A las chicas nos gusta eso, mucho más que los disfraces y tener que deshojar infinitas cáscaras de cebolla para conocer a nuestro amor.

-Ya…ya he sido sincero con ella.

-Ah…¿y qué te ha dicho?

-¡Por Dios, Aurora, -estallaste por fin- que eres igual de ciega que Akane! Yo, Mario Mosquera Barrios, alias _Lord Mangaka_, solo vivo y respiro para ti…TE-A-MO.

Y me besaste, maldito embustero. Si tan solo te hubieses confesado…pues, yo, yo hubiese acudido a la excusa de la amistad…o a la otra que funciona muy bien, la de que solo te quiero como a un hermano…o mejor aún, me haría la seria: "no me suelo liar con compañeros de trabajo". Pero, no. No había levantado barreras mentales todavía para rechazar un acto tan impulsivo. Cada vez que mis labios se movían para articular un sordo y casi mudo "no", se topaban con los tuyos. ¿Si realmente deseaba rechazarte, por qué me sentía tan húmeda y fragil? ¿Por qué me temblaban los muslos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lograba cerrar los ojos, anclados en los tuyos? Incluso creo que levanté el brazo en un postrero afán de darte tu merecida cachetada…¿Pero…a quién pretendía engañar? A esas alturas ya era yo la que te besaba a ti hasta perder el aliento. El brazo permaneció en alto unos segundos más y luego perdió toda rigidez, hasta derrumbarse sobre tus cabellos negros y resbalar por ellos hasta tu espalda, sorprendentemente ancha y luego, más abajo aún. Aquel encuentro que jamás olvidaré y que luego narraste en tu one-shot: "El día que Clark Kent se quitó las gafas", provocó que Sally, muy intuitiva para estas cosas, reconociera el escenario, comprobara que las prendas que Louise Lane se quitaba, se correspondían con las mías y dejara de dirigirme la palabra durante tres meses.

Y pasados los tres meses, Sally volvió a hacerme el honor de hablarme solo que, no para hacer las paces, sino para atacarme.

Cómo de costumbre, el LMFC, el _Lord Mangaka Fans Club_, se había reunido alrededor de la fortaleza de investigación suprema: el escritorio de Sally.

-¿Lo habéis notado? -preguntó Marie.

-Pues claro -repuso Laurita-. _Lord Mangaka_ ya no escribe lemon, ni siquiera se acerca.

-En rigor -interrumpí-, nunca ha escrito lemon. Eran vuestras cabecitas inquietas las que malinterpretaban todos sus adjetivos.

-¿A esa quién le dio vela en este entierro? -me contestó Marie.

-Eso, eso, -agregó Laurita-. ¿Para qué saltás, si no hay charquito?

Sally se levantó de su asiento con pesadez, tan apesadumbrada como distante. Como si de pronto, aquello que le molestaba psicológicamente hubiese tomado corporiedad y le estuviese aplastando contra el suelo.

-¿Queréis saber por qué nuestro querido _Lord Mangaka_ ya no es lo que era? Porque ya no necesita fantasear encuentros. Ahora los vive con una desvergonzada.

-¡Desvergonzada tú! ¡Que abandonas a tu mejor amiga sin siquiera intentar arreglar las cosas! ¡Si yo amo a Mario es problema mio y de nadie más!

Sally pronunció las siguientes palabras escupiendo hiel.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-_Lord Mangaka_, por supuesto. Mi novio Mario Mosquera Barrios.

-¿¡El insulso!? -exclamó aliviada- ¿El insulso es tu novio? ¿No te habrás dejado engatuzar? Ese no sabe escribir. ¡Ay, Aurorita querida! Te dejo tres meses sola y mira cómo metes la pata. Jajajaja. Mosquera Barrios. Increible.

-Te digo que es él.

-Sí, sí. Tu novio es Mosquera Barrios. Ya lo he entendido. _Lord Mangaka_ está libre todavía.

-Mario es _Lord Mangaka_. Y puedo probarlo. Releed su último fic: "Un goleador marcial" y decidme si no os parece conocido. Se trata de mi historia, la que le conté ayer palabra por palabra solo que trasladada a su mundo imaginario.

-Oh, lo que faltaba. Ahora resulta, Aurorita que no solo Lord Mangaka es Mosquera Barrios sino que además ¿te plagia?

-Di…dice que soy su musa…su…en fin, no me creais…da igual.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Un goleador Marcial.

Capítulo 1.

Tres veces conocí por vez primera a Ranma Saotome y las tres veces pensé erróneamente que se trataba del típico niñato engreido. La primera fue en el Dojo cuando nos comprometieron. ¿Quién podría culparme en ese entonces? ¿Con esa forma de comportarse…? ¿Con esos aires que se daba de gan artista marcial mientras me derrotaba?

Recuerdo perfectamente la escena. Yuka y yo estábamos bebiendo nuestros últimos capuchinos de la mañana en la cafetería del instituto cuando comencé con mi ataque.

-Hoy he conocido a mi supuesto prometido, Yuka. ¡Mira si será presuntuoso que hemos entrenado un poco y me ha vencido a las primeras de cambio. ¡Qué poco galante! No sé qué se creerá. ¿Un maestro? ¿El rey de las artes marciales? Si es todavía un estudiante, un discípulo más.

Cuando Yuka se asomó por encima de mi hombro y le vio entrar a la cafetería, los ojos se le abrieron como si se tratara de la noticia más guay que pudieran darle. Luego, ensayó un gesto de desagrado que no le conocía. De tan buena y simpática que era mi amiga, a menudo parecía tonta. Jamás le había visto así…bueno, en fin…¿¡ofendida!?

-Pues a mi, Ranma -enfatizó cada una de las sílabas de su nombre- me parece de lo más tierno. ¡Y guapo!

-¿Le conoces?

-¡Claro! -exclamó con un tono de voz cercano a un gritito colérico- Es una celebridad en el equipo de futbol y eso que ha empezado hoy. Ha metido cinco goles espectaculares. Y todos con increibles acrobacias. Además…¿cómo podría explicarlo? Tiene un no se qué…la coleta, su timidez…yo qué sé, me pone…. Parece magia. ¡Ahora que caigo! -me miró con suspicacia- ¿Tú solo practicas artes marciales, verdad? ¡Por eso no le has visto! En estos momentos es más famoso que Maradona y Pelé…

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Eres un caso perdido, Akane! ¡Perdido! Da igual. Ven conmigo.

A continuación Yuka me empujó -mejor dicho, me arrastró- hasta el club de animadoras y me obligó a hablar con todas las chicas vestidas con falditas y pompones en la mano.

-Oye que…ya es tarde. Ya va a terminar el recreo…

-Tonterías con dos minutos te sobra para desasnarte. Sayuri, por favor, cuéntale a esta tonta, quién es Ranma.

-Pero..pe…-tartamudeé.

-¡Solo escucha!

-No creo que lo entienda. De fútbol no sé nada…Refréscame la memoria por lo menos, ¿cómo se hace un touchdown?

-Gol, Akane, por favor. Gooool. Es cuando la pelota entra en el arco. ¿No te acuerdas que te lo cuento siempre?

-¿Y cuántos puntos vale? ¿Seis o siete?

Yuka volvió a cogerme la mano y me la puso sobre mi propia boca para que me callara.

-¡No puedes ser tan cerrada! Tampoco te va a pasar nada por enterarte algo de otros deportes. Tómame el pelo con la puntuación del fútbol si te apetece, pero de aquí no te vas sin ver, al menos, la grabación con sus mejores jugadas -señaló una pantalla mientras su expresión de enojo, el que le había causado yo, se iba transformando poco a poco en uno de satisfacción, más bien de lascivia diría yo-.

-De acuerdo…

Cinco minutos después tuve que rendirme a la evidencia de que Yuka tenía razón y que el bueno de Ranma no era tan inútil como pensaba. En fin, que aplicaba los principios básicos de las artes marciales para tejer exquisitas jugadas. No solo eso…sus goles encajaban perfectamente con lo que yo intentaba lograr con mis golpes: precisión, potencia y gracia. El último gol en cuestión se trataba de un lento y delicioso avance entre los centrales contrarios hasta que llegó a portería, con alguna que otra finta. Y, por supuesto, un remate pleno de fuerza y confianza, inatajable incluso para el mejor luchador de Sumo. En suma, un gol de antología aunque solo valiera un punto.

Durante la semana siguiente, Yuka le narró en tono triunfal a todas y cada una de las animadoras cómo había conseguido la proeza de "librarme de mi pequeño cuarto cerrado de las artes marciales" y que yo ya era capaz de entender qué era un ´offside´ y hasta un ´corner´. La verdad era que no del todo, pero ¿quién iba a animarse a contradecirle? Desde luego no sería yo, so pena de tener que aguantarle dos horas más de didácticas explicaciones sobre las reglas del fútbol. Al final, gracias a la nueva ocupación de Ranma, fui incluida a la fuerza en un club de animadoras del que yo ni conocía su existencia días atrás. Allí estaban todas: Yuka, Sayuri, Moco, las quince animadoras de segundo año y hasta una tal Kodachi de otro instituto y hermana del pesado de Kuno. A todas y cada una de ellas les importaba un bledo si el club llegaba a las finales. Y de ninguna manera compartían mis justas motivaciones para mejorar mi estilo de lucha. Si yo iba a animarles, para pulir mis patadas, las otras iban, simplemente para verle el pecho a los jugadores cuando se quitaban las camisetas al marcar un gol. Ranma era una rara excepción. A él le gritaban todo tipo de consignas libidinosas a toda hora y sin que viniera a cuento…hasta que no pude más y le encaré en el mismísimo vestuario de hombres. Ya estaba harta de que coqueteara con todas esas. Si era mi prometido, aunque fuera a la fuerza, tenía que guardarme un respeto. No mancillar mi honor con actos de playboy ridículo. Le encontré saliendo de la ducha. Toalla en mano, cabellera revuelta y sin coleta. Solo le cubría un pequeño pantaloncito corto; la camiseta con el número diez reposaba sobre una silla blanca.

Miré a ambos lados. El resto de los chicos ya se había marchado. Sabía que Ranma procuraba ducharse bien tarde, no fuera cosa que un cambio accidental en la temperatura del agua provocara un indeseable accidente. Así que, viendo que estábamos solos, le tiré mi primer dardo envenenado.

-¿Te parece bonito, lucirte así?

-No sé de qué hablas. Si quieres unirte al equipo para lucirte tú también…de seguro no desentonarás…por ahora somos solo ocho hombres…

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué soy una marimacho?

Ranma se acomodó la coleta sin siquiera pestañear.

-No…¿Impulsiva? Sí. ¿Incapaz de dejarme terminar una frase? También. Mari…

-¿Qué yo no te dejo terminar de hablar?

Esperaba un insulto o que tan solo aprovechara mi error, el volver a interrumpirle, para poner en práctica toda su ironía pero tan solo se echó a reir. Al final, reimos los dos juntos.

-Como te decía, necesitamos más jugadores.

-Yo…no me gusta…no sé…

Ranma hizo desaparecer los dos metros que nos separaban y me cogió ambas manos con las suyas.

-Por favor. Prometo no volverte a decir nada malo…

Tenía todavía los dedos húmedos y calientes. Creo que le oía divagar sobre tácticas, dúos en el centro del campo y otras tonterías. Nada de eso me importaba, tan solo que mis manos seguían cogidas entre las suyas y que poco a poco las gotas que se desprendían de su cuerpo caían sobre el mío. Ranma me empapaba por dentro y por fuera sin darse cuenta. También temblaba. Ya sabéis, uno de esos temblores calientes que empiezan en la manos, brazos o pies y que terminan siempre en el mismo sitio agujereado, el radiante corazón del erotismo femenino…

Al rato, Ranma malinterpretó, como acostumbraba, mis temblores…

-Lo siento, Akane. Te he mojado. Por favor, ponte mi camiseta. Está un poco sudada pero así no te resfriarás. No me lo perdonaría.

Juro que intenté negarme pero sus brazos se movieron de una forma tan rápida y varonil que pronto me vi envuelta en sus olores. Y ya ni siquiera osaba pensar pues mi estúpido cerebro, embriagado por su acciones, tan solo calculaba si sería capaz de desvestirme tan rápido como me había vestido entonces.

Desde entonces nació entre nosotros un pacto de silencio. Una necesidad de no hablar más de lo nuestro ni atacarnos. Tan solo dejar que las acciones fluyeran solas como aquel día. De sobra sabía que aquel chico me tomaría mucho antes de animarse a pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Y francamente, ya me daba igual. "Te amo", "yo también te amo", eran dos frases que podían esperar. Un formalismo no apto para tímidos patológicos como nosotros.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme sufrir, idiota? Lo…snif…lo siento, Mario. Sé que no es tu culpa. Ni lo de hoy ni lo de ayer…Es que todavía no caigo. Hace veinte horas y doce minutos estabas aquí mismo, conmigo…divagando sobre tu nuevo fanfic….snifff…alabando a _Rumikita-chan_ por lo bien que escribe y quejándote porque ella todavía no había publicado el capítulo doce de _Dos Ranmas para una Akane…_y ahora…, estás aquí, postrado, casi muerto…¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto mi vida en un puñado de horas…? Y tendrás que disculparme pero hasta la tonta de Sally está de acuerdo conmigo. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy es de lo más macabro. Si ni siquiera acabábamos de salir de urgencias…estaba todavía en la puerta de la sala de espera, subiendo las escaleras y me suena el móvil. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ponía…

"Título mensaje: [ New Chapter ] for Un goleador marcial, Ch. 2, from Lord Mangaka

cuerpo de mensaje:

New chapter from Lord Mangaka,

Story: Un goleador marcial.

Chapter 2 Title: Capítulo 2

Category: Ranma

Character(s): Ranma & Akane

Words: 3,121

Genre(s): Romance/Humor

Rating: Rated: M

Summary: El cuerpo de Akane se hace literalmente transparente. Cualquiera que eche un vistazo podrá ver ahora sus recuerdos y pensamientos como si de un vídeo se tratase. ¿Se animará Ranma a intentar fisgar en la intimidad de Akane? ¿Le dejará ella?

Al principio pensé en mil cosas…un hacker imbécil robándote la cuenta, una conspiración mundial para hacerme sufrir más y hasta…una despedida tuya desde el limbo en el que estás ahora. Por la tarde Laurita me explicó que a veces los capítulos se retrasan unas cuantas horas en publicar y los mensajes no siempre llegan de inmediato. Raro, realmente… ¿Veinte horas de retraso? Al final, cuando ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Carlitos de contaduría resolvió el misterio. Una explicación de lo más sencilla: simplemente en la zona del hospital en la que estábamos no había buena cobertura…aún así, ¿por qué mierda…? Tendrás que perdonarme el vocabulario…¿por qué mierda no me avisaste de que habías publicado? ¿Te parece adecuado? Tus últimas palabras…tu mensaje casi póstumo para tu casi viudita abandonada…un lemon…como si estuviera yo de animo este año o el que viene para leer un lemon…sniiiifff.

-¡Hostia! -repetía Carlitos entre susurros, intentado que no le oyera-. Si es igualito a _Postdata, te quiero_. La peli que vimos el otro día. La del tipo que espicha antes de tiempo y le manda cartas a la mujer desde el más allá.

-Que no es una película -le respondió Esther-. Es un libro, de una irlandesa, creo.

-Que no, que no. Que es una peli. Yo la vi.

Y así se pasaron las útimas dos horas. Desde luego yo no estaba para debates estúpidos sobre qué fue primero si el huevo o la gallina, si el libro o la peli. Vamos, que desde luego el manga casi siempre es anterior al anime. Que es de sentido común…daba igual entonces…Todo da igual ahora…me siento tan sola…Y mira que Laurita intenta ser buena y sutil. Me cuida. No se separa de mí en ningún momento. Todo lo contrario de la tarada de Sally. ¿Te puedes creer lo que me hizo cuando recibí tu mensaje? Insinuar que tú no eras _Lord Mangaka_. Por supuesto que no lo ha dicho directamente, tan solo me abrazó con esa cara de falsa amiga que tan bien sabe poner y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, amiga. Yo resolveré esto.

Que la conozco como si la hubiera parido. A esa solo le importa una cosa desde que declaramos nuestro amor. Quitarte la supuesta máscara de falso escritor de fanfic. Y a mí que me parta un rayo.

Mírate; mírate cómo te han dejado.

-Parece que estuviera durmiendo -repite cada tanto Laurita y te señala la expresión angelical-. El descanso del héroe.

-Sí, sí -suele agregar Toño-. Es un verdadero héroe. Fijate que saltar así para salvar a esos niños. Si yo estaba a su lado y ni tiempo tuve de reaccionar.

¿Un héroe? ¿Quién quiere a un héroe? Yo te quiero a ti. Vivo y a mi lado. Los héroes no te abrazan cuando hace frio. No te…

Fin del capítulo 2

Un goleador Marcial.

Capítulo 2.

Ranma leyó una y otra vez el enunciado de su nuevo trabajo de inglés: Composition: "The best surprise you ever experienced".

_¿Mi mejor sorpresa? _-pensó-. _Como si pudiera poner por escrito algo así._

Aquello, su más dulce y extraordinario hecho sorpresivo, lo recordaba vívidamente. Casi como si le hubiese ocurrido hacía unos instantes. De hecho habían pasado dos meses y quince días. Fue el mismo día en que besó por primera vez a Akane. En realidad la sorpresa no fue el evento en sí, bastante predecible aún para él, sino el desenlace.

Todo se desenvolvió según sus cauces naturales: Akane había aceptado unirse al equipo de fútbol y al principio todo ocurría con cierta normalidad. Entrenamientos, entrenamientos y más entrenamientos con goles fabulosos de Ranma y Akane. Obviamente, lo que empezó siendo un mero entretenimiento lúdico, pronto se transformó en una lucha sin cuartel por la capitanía del equipo.

-Eso es foul, marimacho -gritaba uno mientras se cogía el tobillo derecho.

-Si no te aguantas un simple golpecito -respondía la segunda-, mójate con agua caliente.

-No. No quiero que pongas excusas. Como Ranko estamos parejos en fuerza. Ganará el que juegue mejor.

Akane le levantó del suelo.

-Puedo ganarte así y de la otra forma también, tarado. Y será mejor que conviertas en gol este tiro libre porque luego…

-Penalty.

-Lo que sea…soy mejor que tú en eso.

-¿Los penaltys?

-Sí, sí, eso.

-¿Eso que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman?

Unos cuántos mazasos bien dados después, ambos acordaron decidir su eterna disputa con un concurso de penaltys. Bueno, intentaron resolverlo porque, a la postre, ninguno fallaba sus tiros. Pasadas unas horas el numeroso público comenzó a dispersarse hasta que, anotado el gol doscientos por bando, notaron que estaban solos y exhaustos yque llovía. Ranma ya había recuperado -convenientemente- su forma masculina.

-Parece que somos igual de buenos chutando a portería -advirtió Ranma.

-O igual de malos como porteros -le corrigió su pesimista prometida.

Y por fin se besaron. Así, sin más. Habrá algún escéptico que no me crea pero he de advertirle a ese tipo de lector que, como ya he dicho, estaban solos y exhaustos, es decir, sin aliento. Y ya sabéis…los dos grandes obstáculos que les impedían concretar su amor eran las interrupciones externas y sus desacuerdos verbales. Cuando Ranma aproximó sus labios a los de Akane, nadie se interpuso, ni siquiera un comentario hiriente de la chica. Así pues, Ranma saboreó el maravilloso instante en que ella enjugaba su boca con la suya, como si nada más existiera en el mundo. Solo percibía sus labios, su lengua y su respiración acelerada.

-_¡Qué maravilla! _-pensaba- _¡Qué suave es!_

Aquello duró al menos dos minutos más, hasta que de pronto Akane forcejeó un poco hacia atrás. Tan solo estaba incómoda, sentada sobre una piedra que se le clavaba en la columna, pero Ranma no lo interpretó así. Temía -aún en ese momento- que todo se diluyera. Que de un instante a otro, Akane recordara que le odiaba y se escapara para siempre. ¿Cómo volver a hablar con ella si eso pasaba? ¿Cómo volver siquiera al viejo plan de comprometidos a la fuerza?

Aquel leve movimiento de Akane provocó otro de forma instántanea en su pareja. A tientas, ciego de miedo y placer, repasó todo su cuerpo hasta que dio con su hombro y la atrajo hacia su posición. Akane se dejó hacer con dulzura. Bien valía un pequeño pinchazo en la espalda por disfrutar de su Ranma un poco más. Y sin embargo, algo no iba bien. El joven había perdido toda sensación de placer en la boca, como si besara al aire. Intentó concentrarse, recordar lo guapa que era. Pero nada. Aquella sensación de gloria contenida, de desahogo completo se había mudado de sus labios a la palma de su mano derecha, la que sostenía el hombro de Akane. Ranma no iba a negar que, sin duda, se trata de un punto erógeno de las mujeres pero…¿de dónde nacía aquella sensación que le desbordaba y que anulaba incluso todos sus demás sentidos? ¿Cómo podía un simple hombro provocar aquello? Solo entonces, cuando se animo a surcar con sus dedos sus contornos y hacer presión, se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Su mano, no había llegado tan lejos, y reposaba, dócil y obediente, sobre su presa: uno de los pechos de Akane.

Fin del capítulo 2


End file.
